


exposed beneath the starry sky

by Chizu5645



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: Ameripan Kinktober 2020. First time posting smut, so... Let's see how this goes. Usesthisprompt sheet.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	1. handjob

When he placed his hand on Alfred’s crotch, Kiku couldn’t help but feel a little thrill when Alfred stiffened beside him. Kiku slyly glanced up and didn’t miss the way Alfred’s gaze intensified on the TV screen. He softly pressed with his thumb and dragged up along the material of the soft shorts towards the loose edge of Alfred’s shirt -- a silent question.  _ To continue or not? _

Kiku had stopped paying attention to the movie a while ago. It was some sappy romantic comedy that just so happened to be airing at the moment, and Alfred had asked if they could watch it in a thinly-veiled excuse to cuddle. He accepted, of course; Kiku never missed out on a chance to lounge together on the couch underneath a blanket. But he was getting bored, and Alfred kind of looked bored too, so it was the perfect chance to tease Alfred. 

He reapplied pressure again, this time with two fingers. In a sort of massaging way, he kneaded the area surrounding Alfred’s cock through the shorts. Never once did Kiku actually touch it. Alfred gave a breathless whine from behind him. 

“ _ Keeks, _ ” he whispered, looking down at him. He had those puppy eyes that Kiku simply couldn’t resist. 

Kiku lifted his hand. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Alfred looked like he wanted to say yes, but his gaze lingered on Kiku for far too long. He sucked in a breath. “... No.” 

He gave a soft smile, then continued to knead. 

Kiku leaned on Alfred when the taller man pulled him in closer. He had to reposition his arm so that his elbow didn’t jab into Alfred’s stomach, but it gave him a better angle to work. When the shape of Alfred’s cock became more defined against the fabric, Kiku started to rub the shaft with the entire length of his hand. Every strained exhale and pitched hum was music to Kiku’s ears, and it made better audio than the movie anyway. 

Suddenly, Kiku felt Alfred press a hand over his own. Kiku looked up once again. “Yes?” He asked far too innocently. 

“Stop being a tease.” 

“I am no such thing,” Kiku replied playfully, gently squeezing Alfred’s crotch. He felt Alfred squirm. “I’m simply playing.” 

“Well, stop playing,” he huffed. Alfred’s hand guided Kiku’s to the waistband. “And do it for  _ real. _ ” 

With his other hand, Kiku grabbed the remote. “Well, then…” The TV suddenly went quiet, and Kiku tossed the remote onto the opposite side of the couch. Alfred squawked in surprise when Kiku’s hand suddenly dove under his underwear. “Make it easier for me, why don’t you?” 

The blanket had been tossed off, the roles reversed. Instead of Kiku snuggling into the crook of Alfred’s arm, Alfred was now pressed flush against Kiku as he was squeezed and fondled. He shuffled his shorts and underwear off, and when Kiku’s bare hand wrapped around his shaft and tugged, he gasped. Kiku pinched the head, fingertips slick with precum. It was torture for Alfred to just sit there, unable to reciprocate Kiku’s graceful handjob. 

Kiku pressed a fluttering kiss on Alfred’s shoulder. “Are you that pent up? Will I stroke you into coming?” He whispered against his neck, giving a small nip at the end of the sentence. Alfred tilted his head back to allow better access -- the only thing he could do, really. “Maybe we don’t even need to go to the bedroom.” 

“But--” Alfred unconsciously bucked up into Kiku’s hand at a particularly savory squeeze. “But, what about-- about you?  _ Fuck-- _ ” 

“Don’t mind me. Just focus on yourself. I’m having my own fun.” As if to accentuate the point, Kiku placed an open mouth kiss on Alfred’s neck -- right on a pulse point. Alfred nearly yelped in pleasure. “See?” 

Alfred would’ve liked to respond, but he couldn’t focus long enough to say the right words. He could only moan as Kiku’s fingers worked deftly, up and down, from base to tip, then back down to stroke his balls-- 

That was what did it for him. Kiku helped stroke the entirety of the orgasm out, whispering words Alfred couldn’t understand post-pleasure. What he  _ could _ understand were the white strips of cum lacing Kiku’s hand in a strangely attractive way, and he could only watch in awe as they were quickly smeared away against his half-hard cock. 

Well, he wasn’t the only one half-hard, judging by the way something rutted against his backside. 

“Sure we don’t need to go to the bedroom?” Alfred laughed, gently grabbing Kiku’s hand. He immediately missed the presence, but if he was patient… 

Kiku hummed in pretend thought. “It’d be much better than on the couch, at least.” 

Now it was Alfred’s turn to grin. “ _ And _ I can return the favor from your teasing earlier.” 

“Again, I do not tease.” But Kiku was smiling as he shifted up. “Lead the way.” 


	2. eating out

Kiku keened into the bedsheet, gripping the pillow below him tightly. His arms and shoulders were trembling from having to support his backside, but thankfully Alfred’s strong hands are holding his ass up without too much difficulty. It’s hard to concentrate on much else when there’s a tongue up in there, sloppy tongue practically slurping up his asshole. 

“You’re loud,” Alfred pointed out rather bluntly when he resurfaced, hot breath catching against wet skin that caused shivers up Kiku’s back. 

Kiku groaned back an unintelligible response. 

He heard Alfred laugh -- a teasing giggle reserved for him alone -- before he was back at it again. The tip of Alfred’s tongue caught the rim, and Kiku didn’t stuff the pillow in his mouth fast enough. All the strength he had drained away in that one moan. “Just-- Just fuck me,” he exhaled. “I can’t take it anymore.” 


End file.
